Can't Resist Those Puppy Dog Eyes
by Fae 206
Summary: Set Post Season 4: Blaine and Kurt have been living with each other for six months and engaged for five and they have relearned true love and acceptance, however when Blaine gets turned into a puppy following a visit from the Anderson parents, things are about to change drastically for the couple. How Will Kurt be able to deal with the love of his life being a dog in NYC?
1. Chapter One :: Biology and Family

**Can't Resist Those Puppy Dog Eyes**

**(This is not my first fanfic. Hell, this isn't even my first fanfic of my favorite character from a series turning into a dog, but it is my second multi-chapter Glee fanfic on here. Please wish me luck and bear with my sub-par characterization.)**

**Chapter One: Biology and Family**

May,

It was finally May again, the season of graduations and the beginning of summer and the time when Kurt Elizabeth Hummel got to relax. For an entire summer he didn't have to juggle work, his part time job at (that Isabelle had so generously given to him), and his continued education and training at NYADA.

He could just spend time with finding acting roles, finding designer clothes on bargain sale, spending time with his friends, and spending time with his beautiful, talented, and once again _loyal_ love of his life, and now fiancee, Blaine Devon Anderson.

He grinned as he caught the train back from the office and to the Queens apartment. It was cosy yes, but it was comfortable and it had two rooms and an en suite bathroom and a nice swimming pool at the apartments, and though Kurt hated to get his good towels and resort wear dirty, he did enjoy seeing his Blaine emerging from the pool with his hair wet and beads of water dripping off of his body, caught in the New York sunlight.

Blaine had always been a dreamboat, but it was just, with this new confidence he had managed to get from his Broadway internship, his off Broadway roles (most of them being performed with Rachel who always seemed to recommend him for parts significantly lower than the ones she had), and his top grades at NYADA, he had been chosen as the freshman invite to the winter showcase and though, one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, sophomore competitor, had won this year, Blaine had been...stunning, and he looked so damn hot.

Thinking back that night had been one of the sexiest, most passionate, ones of their entire relationship.

Kurt was glad that Blaine had not given up once Kurt had turned down his proposal during Blaine's senior year at McKinley. Instead, Kurt had suggested that they start to date but take things slowly, at least until all of the communication problems had been resolved. He had stood by his future husband as his prom date and was impressed when Blaine had won prom king, even beating Sam. That dance with the Cheerios member had been hard to watch, but she had at least had the courtesy of letting Kurt cut in once everyone else was dancing and Blaine had danced the last half holding the one most precious to him.

They had dated over the summer and it was during Thanksgiving that Blaine extended the offer to Kurt for the fashionable diva to move in with him, which of course was a definite yes. More than that Sam, Tina, and Mercedes had found an apartment large enough for the three of them to live comfortably, Tina and Mercedes paying most of the rent and the large lipped blonde bombshell sleeping on the pull out couch.

This had, for a short period of time, left Rachel and Santana as being room mates, that was until the love triangle between Santana, Roxy, and Brittany had taken place. It was safe to say that Brittana was alive again and even Mercedes and Sam had been showing each other attraction, or were they dating, it was really hard to tell with those two.

It was at Christmas, seven months after Blaine's attempt, that Kurt had been the one to pop the question and Blaine had accepted before Kurt could open the box.

"_Kurt, are you sure? I mean, I want you to be comfortable with your decision, you're all that matters to me, for now and forever, I just don't want you to not want this."_

"_Who could not want you Blaine? Next to myself you are the best person I've ever known. Now, if you could at least give me a moment, I did dress fabulously for this and it's not a good idea to ruin a perfect outfit...I mean this is designer Louis Vuitton. Anyway, Blaine, if you could at least let me steal focus for a little bit more so I can ask you properly, will you marry me?"_

"Yes. Yes. Yes."

"_You know, you need to definitely sort out your hair, it's about time that the whole world knows how proud I am to be with my brave, handsome, bushy haired husband."_

"_I love you so much, I love you more than anything and I will always be faithf-"_

"_I know, but at least let me get this ring on your finger. You owe me at least a glamorous movie style proposal. Merry Christmas, baby"_

"_M—Me-rry Christmas." _

They had decided on a long engagement since Kurt had been twenty and Blaine had been nineteen at the time of proposing and soon the twenty year old would turn twenty-one. It must have been a bit of a disappointment for Blaine that there was a risk of him not getting a drink at the wedding, but how many fires could Blaine start? How many would Kurt allow him to start? This was their wedding and Kurt could seriously not wait any longer. On February 6th 2015, the two would be husbands for eternity, nothing could match that.

Kurt finally reached the Queens apartment building and dashed up the stairs. He reached their apartment and unlocked the door, his eyes widened at the sight before him. There was a romantic dinner set up at the table, a roast duck and Blaine's version of the roast potatoes that he had adapted from Kurt's own recipe. There was Kurt's favorite wine and so many candles. This must have been Blaine's way of celebrating the beginning of the summer and Kurt's own casting as Mark in RENT. It was a bold choice, but the fashion maven was glad that he was not Angel. Kurt would have to kiss a girl, he had done it before but it always scared him and made him uncomfortable. He had kissed Adam of course and he would always remember his kiss with Dave, but Blaine was the one and only person he wanted his lips to touch.

However, that didn't surprise him. Sitting on their antique leather couch, which they had bought together, motivated by an awe-inspiring work by a writer named Nicki Duke, were Blaine's parents and on their bench, Cooper Anderson.

"Honey," Blaine said as he stood up and walked towards Kurt, Blaine's curly hair had been well styled (Kurt and Cooper had made a joint effort to get Blaine's hair both natural and a way he liked it), and he wore a black shirt and black formal pants. "Welcome home," Blaine reached for Kurt's hands, taking them in his own and giving them a soft squeeze. He leaned in and kissed Kurt on the cheek whilst whispering, "I am so sorry, they just turned up, what could I do?"

Kurt nodded and walked over to the Anderson family, which very soon would be his own family through his marriage to Blaine. He held out a hand to Mr. Anderson who dismissed it and then to Mrs. Anderson who also didn't take it. Cooper, on noticing this, came up behind his brother in law to be and gave him a hug.

"Kurt, it's good to see you, I hope you've been helping Blainey with his dance moves. They still don't seem to have a theme most of the time B, just letting you know." Cooper winked and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Your apartment," Mrs. Anderson commented, she ran a well polished finger across the side table with a vase of red and yellow roses and a group of pictures of Kurt and Blaine at the three different high school proms, "It's rather...dusty..."

"With all the money that you have in your bank account, which fortunately we recovered after that Sue Sylvester drained it last year, you could have afforded help to clean this place. It really does show that your woman here," he waved a hand in Kurt's general direction and Blaine shot a pissed off look at the man who had paid for him to be raised by expensive nannies and elite schools, "doesn't understand a single thing about proper etiquette."

"Kurt, is my soon to be husband. He is my man, my longterm boyfriend," Blaine stated again. He hated when Kurt was put down by anyone and that included his biological parents.

Kurt stood quietly, inside he wanted to throw insults back in self-defense, but due to Kurt's strong relationship with his father, he wanted Blaine to at least have a neutral relationship with his distant parents. His parents who had seemed to alienate him because of his sexuality.

"It's a shame really," Mrs. Anderson said and Blaine crossed his arms tightly around his chest, "You used to be obedient, so loyal, so...well groomed."

Blaine looked away and then said bitterly, "Times have changed mother. I am able to make my own decisions, I'm not a dog or any other kind of trained animal."

Mr. Anderson shot a knowing look at his wife before nodding. It was then that Mrs. Anderson seemed to begin saying words that didn't sound like English and Kurt had to strain to hear what was going on, any of what was being said.

All of a sudden Kurt noticed Blaine begin to act strange, he was twitching and gripping to his arm as he looked in pain. His eyes had tears and Kurt immediately rushed to his side as Blaine seemed to fold in half.

"Blaine, honey," Kurt started, his arms moving around nervously as Cooper flinched back, his face showing so much sadness and regret. "Baby, speak to me, tell me what's going on. Do you want me," Blaine was on the ground and Kurt crouched next to him as the Andersons prepared to leave. "Blaine, do you need me to call an ambulance," the brunette asked terrified, "Tell me what hurts. What can I d-d-d" Blaine's face was changing, heck his whole body was changing. It wasn't as if he was paling over or turning red, his bone structure seemed to be changing drastically and before Kurt knew it, soft curly FUR had appeared all over. There was a noise behind them and then Kurt caught it, a tail, a tail sticking out the back of Blaine's pants which were getting fur over them as well and Blaine seemed to be shrinking. He was getting to be so small, there was a click of the door closing (the Andersons had all juts left the apartment).

Kurt's hand was trembling, Blaine was big enough to fit in a suitcase now and his eyes, his nose, they were canine like and Kurt backed away as he realized he was looking at a dog instead of a human. His eyes were wide, terrified, and he was struck speechless. Blaine was now big enough to fit in a backpack, a USPS priority mail medium box, a shoebox, and then it stopped with this little puppy on the floor.

Kurt felt the sweat on his face, his whole body shaking as he took in what appeared to be a small, only a few months old, black, curly haired puppy.

"B-Blaine?" he asked as the puppy turned towards him with fear in his wide, still honey-amber, eyes.

" 'Ark. 'Ark. 'Ark." the puppy tried, seeming to make some attempt to communicate with him. Soon the puppy was lifting a paw, still unsteady on its feet and touching its face and then body. This was Blaine. This was Blaine.

"H-Honey?" Kurt tried again but all he received was an,

" 'Ark"


	2. Chapter Two :: Soft Curly Fur

**Chapter Two: Soft Curly Fur**

_**Author Note: Thank you so much for all of the follows, I am debating whether to split the chapter in two (of which this would be half) and show Blaine's reactions to the same events. I'll decide soon and maybe edit the chapter later to include that.**_

_**Thank you so much for reading.**_

Kurt blinked at the small puppy in front of him as the dog stopped pawing its body and then just stared at him. The honey-amber eyes were just the same as always, full of emotion and beautiful, entrancing, but the emotion in them wasn't happiness or joy or even the 'I knew it' look that Blaine sometimes had when Kurt would buy a new jacket or shirt and say he spent a _little _more than intended. No, these eyes were full of two things, disbelief for one, but even more than that fear.

For a while, the two of them just stared at each other.

Silent

Afraid to do anything.

Afraid that what they did next would change things more.

Still, there was love

So much love

And Kurt ached to touch the puppy, he didn't want to hurt Blaine, but this was his fiancee, his Blaine. Nervously, the designer reached out a shaking hand in order to pet the small puppy on the head, or at least allow the nervous Blaine to sniff his hand and get accustomed with things. Wait, did Blaine even understand him anymore? He didn't know, but he had to try.

He _had _to.

As he neared the puppy's head, the dog started to back away from him, shivering and looking around wildly. "Blaine?" the brunette asked as he brought his hand back again, "Stop. It's okay, can you, can you understand me?"

The dog stared at him before slowly sitting down, mirroring Kurt's own seated position. Kurt blinked as the puppy nodded slowly.

" 'Ark!"

Kurt allowed the ghost of a smile to appear on his well moisturized face. He frowned as he tried to take a closer look at the small puppy. Size wise Blaine was big enough for Kurt to hold in one hand, but a second hand would definitely give more support. His small little paws were the width of just over one of Kurt's fingers. He wasn't a long dog, but it didn't seem there was _too _much compression. His face was round and puffy and ADORABLE. His ears were floppy, but they didn't seem to be disfigured, well for a dog at least. His face was still cute, little black nose surrounded by black fur, mouth that actually seemed to have some sort of expression. His warm, emotion filled eyes. His tail, the part that seemed the most odd, wasn't short but it wasn't too long either and, with Blaine's understandable nervousness, was wagging.

Okay, he had to calm himself down.

"_Deep breaths Hummel," _he told himself, _"Blaine's a dog. This is a dog, but it is also Blaine. This is Blaine. Blaine! Oh god, this is Blaine. Dear Barbra, why is Blaine like this? What if Blaine is always going to be like this? Blaine!'_

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled as he broke out of his thoughts and stared at the black labradoodle with a wool coat, only a couple of months old.

There was a tap on the ground and the fashionista blinked as the Blaine dog picked up the engagement ring that had been on his finger. Blaine held it in his mouth and then gave a short and sad, but still extremely adorable whine, about it. Kurt's eyes widened as he saw the sadness in those puppy dog eyes and the ring in the puppy's mouth. What if Blaine swallowed the ring by accident? Or worse, what if he choked on it?

"Honey," the brunette spoke softly and gently so as to not frighten the love of his life even more. He held out his hand, cupped palm up. "Can you give me that? I'll keep it safe for you," he said seeing the reluctance in the puppy's eyes. Blaine was holding onto that ring, and Kurt knew inside that the motive for doing so was more than just that it felt cool in his mouth, or that it was fun to bite, or that he wanted to play with it. Kurt realized that Blaine honestly believed that if he let go of the ring, he was letting go of them.

Still, the designer was not one to back away from what he was doing. He wasn't about to stop and let Blaine win and for the ring to get lost or to vanish into that pit of his future husband's tummy, he had seen too many of his famous desserts lost that way. Wait, future husband. What if that was it? What if they couldn't get married? What if this was it...either he move on and find someone else or he was just some sad, lonely, old man with a dog as his on..

_'Stop it! This is Blaine. This is Blaine and come what may, dog or human, he is still and forever will be the pers—guy? That I love most in this world. At least I know that he's one hundred percent loyal now, I mean dog's can't really...cheat on you.' _

Okay, so he had promised Blaine that he would make an attempt to leave the past in the past a month or so after they had got back together, but he was still hurt and his pride was still not the same. He had told himself for years before meeting Blaine that he would never go back to someone who would cheat on him, that he was worth more than that, that he was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel damn it and if he wanted the best then he should get it. However, mistakes sometimes had to be forgiven, and even though he was nervous and slightly reluctant to re-enter the relationship, it had been his choice and he loved Blaine enough to believe in him again.

"Blaine," Kurt began slowly, he kept his hand out for the ring, "I don't want this to be lost okay? I'm going to keep it for you and then when you're back to being a person I'll give it back to you." He lifted his left hand, "Look this is the ring you gave me in return right? This is my promise that I will marry you, and you really would have to be drunk or on some kind of drug, to think that I'm giving up and taking it off. You are still Blaine, and I will never give up on our love. Besides, you know we have the perfect love, better than those celebrities who only pretend to love each other."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, listening to him and attempting to follow his words.

"You do know that the ring you picked out for me goes with just about every designer look and outfit of mine in our closet, don't you? I mean, do you really expect me to remove such a perfect accessory as this?" he kept his face neutral, before smiling warmly at the puppy. Inside he was scared and wanted to throw up and oh god, why was any of this happening, but this was Blaine and he had to follow his heart.

Drop

Kurt felt something in his hand, something wet, cold, and metal. He looked down seeing the silver ring with small red gems on it. Simple and classic just the way Blaine liked it, not too showy but something that held enough Kurt in it for Blaine to treasure it.

With a tiny smile and a sigh of relief, Kurt reached out and petted Blaine on the head, the small puppy letting his head curl into the touch, his tail wagging happily and him starting to pant.

Soft

His black, curly fur was incredibly soft and the way that Blaine was acting showed that his happiness was drawn from Kurt. He was cute and it seemed like being a dog, although definitely a far alternative from being a man, suited him. Kurt allowed his hand to rub down Blaine's body and then let out a slightly wider smile as Blaine lay down to get his tummy rubbed.

"You really are too easy to read Blaine Devon Anderson," he said before hearing Blaine's stomach groan. "I guess we should be going to the pet store," he frowned, trying not to do it too much, crease lines were never good for the kind of complexion he wanted to maintain. Tentatively, Kurt reached out and put a hand securely around Blaine's stomach before picking up the dog and holding him closely to his chest. He looked around trying to figure out what to do next before he felt a wet tongue against the side of the bottom of his jaw.

He looked down to the little puppy licking him and shook his head.

This was going to be hard and Kurt wished it wasn't happening, but once again, his future husband was adorable.


End file.
